


Wells Coffeehouse

by RainbowVigilante



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowVigilante/pseuds/RainbowVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...meets Myka Bering of Bering Books.  Because who doesn't love yet another coffee shop AU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wells Coffeehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr fic challenge prompt. More notes at the end.

Helena was distracted from inventory when the bell out front chimed, indicating that a customer had entered. This struck her as a bit odd, given that Wells’ Coffeehouse had closed about ten minutes ago. “I’m terribly sorry!” Helena called out, shuffling around her cramped desk to get to the storefront. “But we’re clo—closed.” She stopped short. Oh. Well. “That is to say, the espresso machine is off. I can make tea, if you like, or I could… turn it back on.”

Standing in the middle of Helena’s store was, as far as she could tell, a goddess. She was nearly six feet tall, with a wild mass of curls, and she was lovely. More importantly, she was carrying one of Helena’s favorite books. “I’m sorry, I just got off work and I didn’t—Thank you, but you don’t need to make me anything,” she said. The woman’s voice raised from an abashed whisper to something more confident. God, look at that smile.

“Really, it’s no trouble at all,” Helena assured her. “I’d be happy to. I’m working anyway, and would hardly mind company.”

“Oh, well—okay.” The woman’s smile grew brighter. It was like looking into the sun. Suddenly, a night spent doing inventory and sums didn’t sound so daunting. “You mentioned tea? Does it have lots caffeine? My name’s Myka, by the way.”

“Helena. It certainly can.” Helena started up the kettle and reached underneath the counter for the bin of specialty teas she had stashed away. “I believe I have a white chai blend that will be the very thing,” she said, retrieving a tin. “You’ve had a long day, then?”

Myka leaned up against the counter. “The longest.”

“Oh dear,” Helena teased. “The longest day. Where do you work?”

“Bering Books, a few blocks over? We’re looking for a new location and I’m on scouting detail…”

**Author's Note:**

> …And then Myka’s parents gave her the bookstore, and she and Helena combined their businesses to create “Bering and Wells”, a combination bookstore and coffee shop, and they lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!


End file.
